Interposers can have a variety of functions and forms, but generally serve to facilitate connection between different electrical components. As one example, an interposer can be employed to connect inputs/outputs (I/Os) of an electrical component, such as a semiconductor die, to another electrical component. In some cases, the interposer spreads or otherwise reroutes I/Os of an electrical component to achieve a wider pitch, or to otherwise accommodate connection to the I/Os. For example, an interposer can be utilized to allow for connection to I/Os by way of a ball grid array (BGA) or other means.
As interposers are employed in a variety of applications, they are typically designed and fabricated individually to adequately take advantage of or to enable specific features in a particular application. For example, in some cases the interposer must connect to a large number of I/Os, which have a particular arrangement on an electrical component. Also, in some cases, different applications may utilize the same electrical component, but require different interposers due to differing I/O requirements.